


After the Cave

by Alyson_Metallium



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Star Wars VIII, The Last Jedi - Freeform, had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson_Metallium/pseuds/Alyson_Metallium
Summary: A short little fic about how the hut conversation may have started.





	After the Cave

She shivered. Whether from shock or cold, she didn’t know, but she did know that she needed to get back to her hut before it got much worse. She gave the strange, mirror like wall one final look before she turned her attention to finding her way out of the cave.

Rey made her way to the entrance that opened up to the ocean that raged in tandem with the storm that had sprung up seemingly from nowhere. She allowed herself a moment to stand and take in the sight of all that water crashing against the rocks while more streamed from the sky, the perfect accompaniment to her chaotic thoughts.

She turned, sought out her first handhold and hauled herself upwards. It was a far more treacherous climb than any she had taken before. The rocks and any vegetation that clung to them were rain slicked, and she lost her footing more than once.

She was used to climbing around inside busted Imperial battle ships in a bone dry environment, but each time her grip faltered she would grit her teeth and continue upwards.

Her sigh when she finally reached the path that led to the Jedi huts was as much relief as it was exhaustion. She shivered when a gust of wind buffeted her, her skin erupting into cold bumps. She knew she needed to get warm as soon as possible; nights on Jakku had been bitterly cold, but somehow she understood that being wet and cold was so much worse.

Her mind still churned as she stumbled into her quarters, and for a brief moment she toyed with the thought of just sitting down and bursting into tears of frustration when she saw that the fire she had left burning had petered out to nothing more than glowing coals. Shudders racked her body, but she had stacked some drift wood to dry out against the wall after the last rain storm had rolled over the island and the impulse passed. She tossed a few pieces onto the hot bed; sparks leaped, then took hold as that strange, echoing hush she had come to recognize fell over the hut.

She closed her eyes; her emotions in a tangle that she wasn’t quite ready to sort out yet as she turned her back, picked up a roughly woven blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The only sound in the hut was the crackling of flames and their breathing.

“Something happened.”

His voice was deep, quiet; the way it had been during their last few encounters. Rey shivered, turned to make her way over to sit by the warmth before she lifted her eyes to meet his. He gazed at her, dark, unfathomable eyes zeroed in on hers as he waited. Their last discussion had been so tense, but to look at him now, waiting so patiently for her decide if she wanted to tell him or not, one would never know it. She dropped her eyes to the flames and watched them dance for a moment before she returned her gaze to his.

“Tell me.”

She weighed his words; took a breath and began.


End file.
